


Cake (Minsung)

by Andy869



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cake, Crush, Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy869/pseuds/Andy869
Summary: Minho always feeds Jisung cake. And Jisung always wonder why.--EVERYTHING IS FICTIONAL!No disrespect to Minho and Jisung.No disrespect to Stray Kids.No disrespect to JYPE.Slight cursing
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 13





	1. First Bite

Stray Kids were celebrating Jisungs birthday. The boy finally turning 20 and happy to be an adult. 

"Blow out the candles!" Felix exclaims as he bounces on the balls of his feet. Excited to just eat the cake. 

Jisung closes his eyes for a second, thinking of a wish and then opening them again and blowing out the candles. 

Everyone clapping and cheering. The lights were turned back on and they all started to dig into the cake. 

Not bothering to grab plates and a knife. Just digging in with the plastic forks they already had in hand. 

The cake was being destroyed by the fork stabbing and digging. 

"Mmh this cake is delicious!" Jisung moans at the delicious, sweet and moist dessert. 

The birthday boy was about to dig his fork again until Minho stopped him from doing so. 

"Say ahh!" Minho says as he opens his mouth as well to show Jisung how to do it. 

His right hand holding his fork with a piece of cake on it. 

Jisung didn't question it. Just though that the elder was being kind for his birthday. 

"Ahh~" Jisung opens his mouth and the fork was placed in. 

The boy closed his mouth and takes in the cake sweetly.

Minho smiles at him and pulls the fork away. 

He just wanted to feed Jisung cake forever.


	2. Second Bite

The next day was Felix’s birthday. And that meant more cake. 

It didn’t bother the group to have cake two days in a row. The dessert was delicious. 

The cake was a chocolate one. The creamy buttercream nicely decorated the cake and made it nice and moist. 

“Blow out the candles before the wax gets on it!” Hyunjin exclaims. 

Felix hurriedly blows the candles and everyone clapped for him. Still wishing him a happy birthday. 

And again, they didn’t bother to cut the cake, just digging right into it. 

Plastic forks hitting one another and the members pushing and playing around with one another to get a bite. 

And like yesterday, Minho was once again feeding Jisung a small piece of cake. 

“Ahhh...” Jisung says and happily takes the cake. Humming in satisfaction of the creamy taste. 

But the thought of Minho came to play. 

Why was he feeding him cake? Jisung thought he did it yesterday because it was his day. But now it’s Felix’s day, so why was he feeding him?

“Hyung.” Jisung calls out quietly to the dancer. 

Minho sitting back with a new piece of cake on his fork, the same one he used to feed Jisung.

“What is it?” He asks and eats the piece. 

The other members not paying any mind to them and just chatting amongst themselves. 

Jisung didn’t know who to ask. Maybe he shouldn’t ask. 

So he shook his head and softly smiled. 

“Nothing. Sorry.” Jisung apologizes. 

Minho shrugs and continues to eat cake and feed Jisung. 

The younger not minding it at all.


End file.
